Broken Wings
by AttitudeDragon
Summary: Crimson is a 14 year old, bisexual,slightly Gothic girl who had to move away after gay-hate related incident at school,lead by Crimson's girlfriend.Justin Bieber just had a major fight with his girlfriend,Jasmine. He goes for a walk and meets Crimson
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Haven't update done anything on here for a while, huh?

Here's a new story, - I can't think of anything for my other ones-

Summary: Crimson is a 14 year old, bisexual scene/slightly Gothic girl who had to move away after gay-hate related incident at school, lead by Crimson's girlfriend. Her parents constant fighting over her sexuality and personality aren't helping with her state of mind either.

Justin Bieber just had a major fight with his girlfriend, Jasmine, at one of his concerts. Distressed, he goes for a walking intending to go to his hotel but happens to get lost. While lost he meets Crimson, a girl whose haunting Hazel eyes he can't get out of his head.

_**This Story is NOT for homophobics **_

_**I don't have a problem with gays or lesbians, since in fact I'm a bi female, so I tried to keep the gay-bashing to a lower level since I find A LOT of it insulting to me. **_

**Warning! ~ Contains homosexuality (male on male/female on female.), Swearing (cussing),Gay pride, cutting, drug abuse, underage drinking,sex and hate crimes**

Disclaimer: I Don't own and am not related to, nor do I personally know Justin Bieber, His mother, Kenny, or anyone working/friends with Justin.

I Don't own any of the songs.

_Blah -Song/ flashback_

"Tears" - talking

_'oh god' thoughts_

_Hey- text messages_

'Wee'- writing

Enjoy~

Note: Crimson Lives in Minneapolis, Minnesota.

Listen to the song thought out the chapter.

Chapter one: Gone Forever

Song: Gone Forever – Three Days Grace

_Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life_

Salty tears slipped down Crimson's face as the memories of what happened only hours ago invaded her mind.

_Crimson walked down the halls of her school heading toward the place her girlfriend, Amber, told her __to meet at; the band room. Looking at her watch Crimson realized that she was five minutes early. Placing her small hand on the door knob she began to turn it when something hit her on the side of her head, knocking her unconscious. _

_Blinking, Crimson opened her eyes to see the blinding lights of the band room above her. She tried to lift her left arm to block the light that was blinding her only to find that she couldn't. Looking above her head to where her arms were Crimson saw that they were bound to the cream colored pillar that supported the roof. Her heart started to beat faster with fear as she desperately tugged at the rope binding her. _

" _You won't be able to untie that." A familiar voice flooded though the air like silk. _

_Crimson relaxed a bit at hearing Amber's voice. She moved her eyes over to her girlfriend of 5 months with a smile as bright as the sun, only to have it wiped completely off when she saw who was with her beloved girlfriend. _

_Four members of The Anti-gay club, as known as the AGC. _

_Fear started to consume Crimson as she glanced at the 5 girls. _

" _W-Why am I here?" Though Crimson knew the answer. It was because she was bi. _

"_Because you're a disgrace to god, and a sickening freak! Now shut up!" One black haired girl shouted that particularly hated Crimson, Emmma Jelok. _

_Amber turned to Emmma and smiled pridefully. She turned to another girl, one named Mia, and put her hand out. Mia grinned like a cat about to get it's mouse as she placed a item in Amber's awaiting hand. Crimson's heart stopped dead in it's tracks as her level of fear raised. _

_A sky-blue Swiss army knife. _

_Crimson began to struggle as Amber started to walk towards her. _

" _Please! Am-am why? I though you cared about me,.." Crimson's voice cracked at the end of her sentence as tears fell from her eyes, causing her black eyeliner to create black rivers as the tears fell from her eyes. Amber and the four girls began to laugh as Crimson continued to struggle. _

"_Care about you? Ha! I _never_ cared about you! I hated you, I hated every minute I spent holding your hand and kissing you. It was _the_ most revolting thing that I have ever done! I did it only to teach you a lesson. A lesson that you will never forget." _

_More tears fell from Crimson's eyes as she heard Amber talk. _

"_But-"_

"_But nothing, you little gay freak. Now since you won't shut up and we can't have anyone walking in on us, we'll have to gag you, Sarah." _

_Sarah walked toward Crimson holding a red bandana. _

"_No! Please-" Her pleas to stop were cut short as the bandana was tied around her mouth and knotted at the base of her neck. _

_Amber flipped the red knife open, with a sadistic smirk she put the jagged tip on Crimson's left shoulder as yanked it down ward as she dug the knife half an inch into the brunette. Crimson's screams were blocked by the bandana around her mouth. The other girls of the AGC locked the doors to the band room. _

"_Let the games began Crimson dear." _

Rocking back and forth, Crimson looked at the wall surround her. They were covered in pictures of her and Amber holding each other as life lines at Riley Lake, also known as the' beach'. Her and Amber at Valleyscare and Valleyfair laughing and holding hands, her and Amber at school playing pranks, and on dates. The pictures told her and Amber's story.

_' Why? I don't understand what went wrong...' _

Pulling her black and blue bruised covered knees closer to her chest, Crimson's eyes widened and let out a gasp as her knees hit the exact spot that Amber had cut with the knife. The cut went from her right shoulder to just under her left breast. The doctors said that she didn't need stitches and that it wouldn't leave a scar as long as she used the ointment they gave her, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch though.

Placing a hand behind her on the wall, Crimson slowly and painfully made her way to her feet.

She looked around her at the picture clad walls. Slowly, hate and furry began to fill her bloodshot eyes. Her fist clenched at the very thought of Amber.

"Ahgg!" Screaming in frustration Crimson clawed at the pictures. She ripped them one by one, banged her fist on the walls, clawed and clawed until the tips of her fingernails were bloody and down to short stubs. Tears fell and mixed with blood on her wooden floor, but she continued to destroy the pictures, letting out screams of frustration, furry, pain, and confusion. She banged her fist on the walls until the walls themselves gave in and broke down.

The Tears blurred her vision as she slipped to her bruised knees, her hand fell in front of her. The tears slipped down her face like two waterfalls, her chocolate brown hair shadowed her eyes.

"arg.." She saw her invader Zim pillow in front of her, she grabbed it and put it up to her mouth, clenched her teeth deep in Zim's skull and screamed until her throat went numb with pain.

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever _

_That's it for now, tell me if I should continue or not. _

_R&R Invader Zim will give you a cookie _


	2. AN

Hey guys,

I'm sorry but I need to think about how I want to continue these stories, I will be continuing them. I know I haven't updated for a while and the only reason is because I was lazy and didn't want to write. I won't be updating it these stories until I can think of a proper way to end them.

Once again I'm really sorry.

Thank You

~Hikaru


End file.
